Pillowtalk
by jellydonut16
Summary: Two-shot. Viktor is absolutely obsessed with his Yuuri body pillow, and not-pillow Yuuri can't help but feel just the teensiest bit jealous (and ridiculous). [Or: Where Viktor grows a bit too attached to his dakimakura.] Viktuuri


"Viktor," Yuuri starts, sheepishly biting his bottom lip. "Ah, do you really have to bring that... _thing_ to the dinner table?"

Viktor glances up from his phone, wrapping his arm snugly around the _thing_ in question— a body pillow that happened to have Yuuri's face on it. The Japanese skater's had weirder experiences over dinner, he supposed, but still. It was a bit _odd_ having dinner sitting right across a pillow of yourself.

And embarrassing, don't forget embarrassing.

Sometimes he wished he hadn't posed for that photo in the first place, lowkey looking all _sultry_ like that. And if there was one thing Yuuri wasn't, it was definitely sultry.

"Oh, you mean _this_?" Viktor tauntingly purrs, almost _seductively_ nosing pillow-Yuuri's 100% cotton blend cheek. He liked teasing him with that stupid pillow for some reason, and as petty or as silly as it was, it— it worked? It actually worked!?

Yuuri couldn't believe it. Was he really jealous of a pillow? Of an _inanimate object_?

Well, it wasn't like it was without _reason_ to or anything. Viktor is _obsessed_ with that pillow. He insists on bringing it to the kitchen to hug while he watches human Yuuri cook their meals, showering the thing with so much _affection_ it couldn't even return!

And! Get this! Whenever they'd go to bed and huddle under the duvet, Viktor would bring pillow-Yuuri along to cuddle with them. Yuuri was definitely Not Okay™ with the new sleeping arrangements, but Viktor just looked so _happy_ having another Yuuri to hug, he couldn't possibly say no (or face the guilt-inducing wrath of a pouting Viktor)! But _still_ , right?

So, to answer the question earlier, _yes_. Yes, he was definitely jealous. So jealous. And over a pillow at that. Yuuri inwardly wonders when he'd sunken so low.

"Yes, that!" Yuuri answers, face flushed red and flustered. Really. Vitya was impossible. "Why are you so— so—"

He fumbles with his words, gesticulating vaguely. There's a mischievous twinkle in Viktor's eyes that Yuuri would rather not think about.

"Yes, Yuuri?" The Russian drawls out, leaning over the table with his elbow and a closed fist tucked under his chin. An amused smirk languidly made its way across his lips. (Was that a _challenge_?)

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"You're obsessed with that pillow!" Yuuri exclaims, and Viktor's eyes couldn't help but widen at the unexpected volume of Yuuri's voice. "You bring it everywhere? Oh my _God_. At the dinner table, while we're watching TV, even in bed— you'd probably bring it into the bathroom too if you could! Like, at least you keep it at hime instead of taking it with you when you walk Makkachin— and I'm digressing now, but there was a point to this, I swear—"

"Yuuri, are you _jealous_?"

"No!" Was Yuuri's immediate reply. Viktor gave him a skeptical look, a glimmer of amusement in his icy blue eyes. The Russian cocked an eyebrow up as if to say, _Oh_ ** _really_** _? Do tell me more._

The Japanese skater internally withered, expression growing increasingly sheepish. "Okay. So maybe I _am_ a little jealous, alright? And I know it's _stupid_ , okay? It's— It's just that it's like you spend more time with that pillow of me... rather than _actually_ with me. I don't know, I just get this vibe that I should feel offended or something—"

Viktor's lilting laughter cuts through Yuuri's rant, leaving the pillow's side (for once) and sitting beside his incredibly handsome fiancé, pressing an affectionate kiss to his cheek. "What did I ever do to deserve you, Yuuri?"

Yuuri flushes a vibrant scarlet, burying his face in his hands. "Can you not? This is so embarrassing..."

"No, no! It's cute!" Viktor says insistently, gently prying Yuuri's hands away and peppering kisses all over his face. "You're so, so cute, Yuuri."

Yuuri could hear a voice in the back of his head saying, _Somehow that makes it even worse_.

The Russian pulls him into his arms and nuzzles the nape of Yuuri's neck. "Oh, Yuuri... I hope you know I won't replace you with a body pillow. Even if that body pillow has a very cute picture of you on it."

Viktor's hand languidly trails down Yuuri's soft yet toned stomach, the nature of the conversation taking a different turn. Well. This was unexpected.

"O-Okay," Yuuri manages, a soft noise escaping his lips as Viktor nips at his earlobe.

"You sound like you don't believe me, Yuuri," Viktor purrs, shifting so Yuuri could get a look at his face. Viktor's pouting, but his pupils are dilated with desire. "How about we go to bed early so I can prove it to you?"

* * *

 **second chapter will have shameless smut fite me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


End file.
